Serpens
by clau snape
Summary: Missão: Salvar o Severo e como todo mundo já sabe. Missão dada é missão cumprida!  J Fic escrita para o desafio de aniversário das Snapetes.SPOILERS DO LIVRO 7!


Título: Serpens

Autora: Clau Snape

Palavras: 14 X 100

Missão: Salvar o Severo e como todo mundo já sabe. Missão dada é missão cumprida! J Fic escrita para o desafio de aniversário das Snapetes.

Hermione ficou acuada num canto, após a intervenção da Sra. Weasley no duelo com Bellatrix Lestrange, observando quando o feitiço de proteção que Harry lançou caiu feito uma bomba no salão. Ela nunca perdera a fé em seu melhor amigo, e acatou sua ordem de não se aproximar. Enquanto o duelo verbal se formava entre Tom Riddle e Harry Potter, as informações se entranhavam em seu subconsciente, ela sentiu que precisava fazer algo relacionado à seu antigo professor de Poções que finalmente fora inocentado de tudo. Mais que nunca sua imagem caída na Casa dos Gritos precisava de uma intervenção.

Ela se lembrou de quando Arthur Weasley foi atacado pela mesma cobra no quinto ano. Talvez ainda houvesse tempo para alguma coisa. Esquivando-se por entre as pessoas na sala com um feitiço de desilusão, ela alçou os terrenos da escola em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador, novamente foi em busca de um galho seco para alcançar o nódulo que o abriria. Golpeou em um lugar perto das raízes, e imediatamente o salgueiro ficou rígido. Entrou rastejando pelo túnel escuro onde estivera algumas horas atrás. A pequena faísca de luz que emanava de sua varinha era suficiente para guiá-la no apertado túnel.

O corpo jazia no piso da Casa dos Gritos. Ele mal conseguira entregar suas memórias para o menino que sobreviveu e contemplar pela última vez os olhos de sua eterna amada. Então um estremecimento após outro, seus batimentos cardíacos começaram a diminuir. Ele conseguia perceber o sangue se espalhando pelo seu corpo lhe trazendo uma sensação de vazio. O frio lhe envolvia cada vez mais e ele tentava manter a lucidez em um último gesto de sobrevivência. _Não seria de todo ruim_, - pensou – _missão cumprida, honrara sua promessa e protegera aquele que poderia ser seu filho. Descansar em paz._

Subitamente um ruído, e a tênue luz de uma varinha se projetou dentro da sala. A dona dos fartos cabelos castanhos se ajoelhou diante do corpo inerte em busca de algum sinal. Ao lado, uma poça de sangue revelava a extensão do dano. Os olhos negros como a noite não demonstravam sinais de vida, Sua mente fervilhava em busca de algum tipo de inspiração. Retirou de suas vestes um vidro que continha uma pedra de bezoar que a acompanhava há algum tempo e sem pensar enfiou na boca de seu professor ao mesmo tempo em que moldava um feitiço episkey.

O corpo magro do mestre em poções estremeceu levemente e após alguns segundos se arqueou, estertorando. Após isso uma flacidez tomou conta do professor, mas uma leve ondulação em seu peito fez com que Hermione encontrasse um fio de esperança. Ela sabia que somente aquilo não seria suficiente para salvá-lo e precisava de reforços para ajudá-la. Mas quem poderia ajudá-la em meio à guerra que acontecia lá fora? Subitamente lembrou-se de alguém que poderia ajudá-la. O Prof. Firenze era confiável, conhecia a Floresta Proibida, e entendia de curas mágicas. Conjurou seu patrono e enviou um apelo ao professor de Adivinhação.

Passaram-se longos minutos até que uma voz firme chamou por ela na entrada do salgueiro.

- Srta. Granger! – o belo centauro de cabelos louros prateados e olhos azuis fitava um tanto incrédulo, a aluna que abandonara as aulas de Adivinhação, por não acreditar nelas. – Recebi seu recado, ele ainda está vivo não? Vamos tirá-lo daqui. Saturno está brilhante hoje, e isso é um bom sinal!

Hermione engoliu em seco. Ela não citara o motivo do chamado no bilhete. Só faltava essa agora, ter que acreditar naquilo que sempre rejeitara. Mas agora não era hora para divagações. Ele precisava ser salvo!

- Professor houve um ataque! – eu fiz o que pude, mas acho que não será suficiente. – ela falou aos borbotões. Lembrei que o senhor conhece bem a Floresta e também sabe sobre curas. Usei o bezoar que tinha comigo, mas aquela cobra é encantada.

- Calma Srta. Granger, - ele falou num tom sereno. Primeiramente precisamos sair daqui com segurança. Como o alvoroço está nas imediações do castelo, isso não será problema. Acho que sei para onde poderemos ir. – é possível levitá-lo até aqui em cima?

- Sim professor, eu posso trazê-lo. – e dizendo isso retornou ao interior da casa.

Hermione murmurou:

_- Mobilicorpus! -_ Era a segunda vez que o corpo flácido de Severo Snape saia da Casa dos Gritos dessa forma. Ela esperava que desse certo. Depositaria no centauro parado à entrada do salgueiro lutador todas as suas esperanças. Estranhamente não conseguia mais pensar na guerra que se travava próximo dali. Seu coração e sua mente vibravam na ânsia de salvar o homem que fora capaz de amar incondicionalmente. Essa sensação a impactara. Era esse sentimento que fazia tudo ter sentido. Não meros beijos como o que ela e Ron trocaram há pouco. De repente tudo se clareou!

Ela não soube precisar por quanto tempo caminharam. Mais uma vez Firenze pareceu não se importar de carregar um humano em suas costas. Imprescindível era alcançar a cabana no interior da Floresta, onde eles poderiam trabalhar na recuperação de Severo.

- Estamos chegando, - ele avisou.

A cabana de madeira clara estava no meio de uma pequena clareira e parecia como que tirada de uma história de fadas. Após entrarem e acomodarem o professor em uma cama, Hermione se ocupou em cercar as proximidades com todos os feitiços de proteção possíveis.

- Fique tranqüila – ele falou –o fim está próximo.

Ante o olhar assustado dela, ele explicou:

- A guerra senhorita..., ainda não acredita em adivinhações não é? Pois saiba que os planetas não conspiram a toa, tudo já está escrito. Às vezes leva algum tempo até tudo se acertar. Mas definitivamente os dados já foram lançados. E ligações do passado podem frutificar em elos no presente, para construir um futuro melhor. Acredite!

Após dizer isso se dirigiu à cozinha da cabana onde buscou potes com ervas e colocou água para ferver.

- Posso ajudar? – ela perguntou ainda indecisa entre ficar na cozinha ou próxima do leito vigiando o enfermo.

Senhorita Granger fique junto dele, a constelação de _Serpens_ passará pelo orbe hoje à noite e essa é nossa chance de salvá-lo. Vou preparar uma infusão que irá auxiliar a potencializar o efeito do bezoar e junto com mais alguns encantamentos teremos êxito.

Hermione se dirigiu à cama onde seu ex-professor repousava. Sua respiração estava ainda superficial, mas a palidez regredira. Não havia nenhum sinal de consciência. O efeito do veneno da serpente encantada de Voldemort ainda era predominante. Ela sabia que um dos maiores riscos era o sangramento recomeçar. Fora assim com Arthur e por precaução lançou outro Episkey.

Sentada ao pé da cama ela se pôs a reparar nos traços do homem à sua frente. Nos negros cabelos, na pele alva e no semblante que ele tinha agora. Era diferente do homem que passara suas memórias e agonizava horas atrás. Estranhamente sua face estava serena, e ela suspirou sem perceber o centauro se aproximar com a infusão.

- É chegada à hora, precisaremos de mais que uma pedra, uma infusão e um feitiço. A mágica aqui será reforçada pela constelação de _Serpens_ que se aproxima. A energia das estrelas somada a pureza de seus sentimentos o libertará, Hermione.

- Meus ... sentimentos, você disse? – ela gaguejou, mas as lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos e ela pode perceber que não era possível esconder o que seu coração abrigava.

- Tudo tem seu tempo – ele disse -, você não acreditava em Adivinhações, e coisas do gênero. Vamos trazê-lo de volta para o nosso convívio em segurança. Depois nos encarregaremos do futuro. – me ajude com isto e deixe o resto por minha conta.

- Está certo – ela recolheu o frasco e encaminhou-se para a cabeceira onde aninhou a cabeça dele em seu colo, fazendo com que ele sorvesse a infusão lentamente.

Os golpes dos cascos no solo da casa e os encantamentos que ele moldava formavam uma melodia sincopada, envolvente.

Gota a gota a infusão descia pela garganta do homem que retomava o ritmo respiratório, assim como seu coração parecia bater mais acelerado. _Paz_, essa era a sensação que ele tinha, mas sentia também um corpo morno lhe envolvendo, um cheiro adocicado que lhe trazia recordações boas que ele nem mais pensava existir. Será que isso era real?

Uma golfada de ar entrou em seus pulmões.

Abriu os olhos e percebeu quem o abrigava.

- Graças à Merlin! Ele está vivo.


End file.
